The Dying Song
by QueenTakhsis
Summary: Burns and Smithers head up to a cabin in the mountains, but due to an avalanche, Waylon is knocked unconscious and Monty has to get him to safety. Will he be able to keep him alive until help arrives? Or will they die out there? This ends happily!


Disclaimer: I do not own the Simpsons nor any of the characters and I do not make any profit from these writings.

The Dying Song by the Crüxshadows and is in italics. This is in entirely Burns' POV.

Pairings: Burns/Smithers

Warnings: angsty, songfic, complete

Summary: Burns and Smithers head up to a cabin in the mountains, but due to an avalanche, Waylon is knocked unconscious and Monty has to get him to safety. Will he be able to keep him alive until help arrives? Or will they die out there? This is sad in parts but ends happily, promise!

The Dying Song

_Dear angel  
Where are your warming wings tonight?  
It's so cold outside  
Won't you hold me for a while?  
_

Smithers and I had decided to go up to a cabin I owned up in the mountains for the weekend. It seemed like a lot of fun, we had planed the whole trip out! I was looking forward to spending time alone with Waylon and just having some well needed rest. But now…now!

Now I was sitting in a cave with Smithers' head on my lap. We had driven up the mountain as far as we could then had to walk the rest of the way up to the cabin. But before we had made it there, there was an avalanche. All I could feel was the cold from the snow covering me. I dug my way out of the snow, desperate to see if Waylon was alright. I burst out into the light and immediately pulled myself out. I found Smithers a few feet away, only his hair was poking out of the snow. I had managed to dig him out and realized he was bleeding profusely from a wound on his head. I had tried to wake him up, but to no avail. I could see a cave nearby and had begun to drag him towards it. By the time I had made it there, my arms felt like they had pulled out of their sockets. I had been able to find a few pieces of firewood, but couldn't get it to light. I had used part of my shirt as a bandage for his head, but he still had not woken up. So I sit here with Waylon on my lap, stroking my hands over his face. I felt how cold his body was and tugged my coat off, covering his body with it. I shivered immediately after, but I didn't care if I died from the cold, as long as Waylon lived…

_And angel  
I feel alone and un-alive  
The night is frozen  
And these tears have stung my eyes  
_

I cried for the first time since I was a child. "Smithers…" I whispered, leaning my forehead against his. "Even though we were very close, I never told you the _full_ extent of my feelings for you. Waylon…my dear Waylon…I love you so much! I just wish I could have told you this before now!" I pressed kisses to his cold face, moving to press gently against his lips as the tears stung my face.

_Dreams may pass and dreams may fade  
Nothing I love will stay the same  
Nothing ever stays the same  
_

"Please Waylon…you must live! Even if I die to save you, as long as you live…I'll die a happy man." I ran my hands through his hair, rubbing my cheek against his, trying to bring warmth back into his body. I cried until it was dark outside and there were no more tears left to cry. I realized that was a stupid thing to do, because I'd cried overtop of Smithers, soaking his face with my tears. "Damn…" I muttered, noticing the tears had dried into small ice crystals on his cheeks. I tried to brush them off, but they were frozen to his skin. I leaned close and breathed on the crystals, trying to melt them. When that didn't work, I slid my tongue across them, finally getting them off of him. My fingers immediately brushed the wetness away to prevent further freezing.

_So angel  
I feel so numb and so far away  
I can see myself on the pavement where I lay  
Oh angel_

It must have still been night, or early morning when I woke up. Somehow I'd fallen asleep with my head resting on Waylon's chest. I sat up and stretched out, feeling surprisingly rested. Something…wasn't right though. I realized what it was, the cold…didn't bother me anymore…and suddenly I realized I was looking _down_ on myself and Smithers.

_Why do I stare so?  
What do I see?  
Why do these lifeless eyes look that way back at me?  
_

'I…I'm dead?' I glanced around quickly, feeling panic set in. I moved closer and could tell I was still breathing, but barely. I wasn't horribly worried about myself though, and breathed a sigh of relief when I saw Waylon's chest move up and down in a smooth rhythm. I settled into a sitting position next to him, feeling strange to be looking at myself from this angle. 'My dear Waylon, I'm going to stay here until you wake, then when you do, it will be my time to leave this earth.' I vowed, leaning closer to watch his peaceful face as he slept.

_Dreams may pass and dreams may fade  
Nothing I love will stay the same  
Nothing under heaven stays the same  
_

Smithers stirred as light began infiltrating into the cave. I watched as his eyes opened slowly, taking in his surroundings quickly. He pushed my body gently into a sitting position, allowing himself to sit up. "Mr. Burns?" he questioned, shaking my shoulder gently, worry evident in his face. "Mr. Burns! Mr. Burns…Monty!" He was sobbing by now and I felt my heart break at the sadness on his face. He leaned his face against my shoulder and I could barely make out his next words. "You can't leave me…I love you!" I longed to hold him, take away his pain, but knew I could not. My time on this Earth was done. 'Waylon, you don't know how happy that makes me!' I thought as I felt the darkness drag me under…

_Dreams may pass and dreams may fade  
Nothing I love will stay the same  
Nothing ever stays the same_

There were murmured voices around me, and I felt unusually warm. 'Is this what heaven is like then?' I thought, but then dismissed that at the aches in my body. I groaned lowly. 'Must be Hell then…heaven wouldn't hurt this much, plus I doubt Heaven would want _me_!' I thought wryly as I tried lifting my hand to my face, something was preventing me from moving it though and I finally opened my eyes, albeit slowly. The first thing I noticed was the bright lights and the smell of antiseptics. The second thing was that someone was holding my hand, and light snoring could be heard from next to me. A smile spread across my face as I realized that Waylon was next to me. I squeezed his hand that was holding mine and rolled towards him, groaning softly at the pain that shot through my body. He was sitting in an uncomfortable looking chair with his head lolling back. "Smithers…" I said, tugging on his hand slightly. I _needed_ to hear his voice. "Smithers!" I called out a little louder, he jumped slightly, his eyes opening slowly.

"Mr. Burns?" He questioned, before jumping up from his chair, joy evident in his face. "Mr. Burns! You're awake!" His free hand reached out as if to touch my face, but he dropped it and sat on the bed next to me. "How are you feeling, sir?"

"Waylon…" I said softly, reaching my other hand up to cup his cheek. His eyes widened as I said his first name. "I feel alright, but would feel even better if you'd kiss me." His cheeks turned pink, but he leaned down and kissed my lips sweetly. I kissed back, enjoying the taste of him. After we pulled back, we share a shy smile and then exchanged stories. I told him what had happened after the avalanche and he told me what happened after he woke. Smithers had packed me on his back and carried me down the mountain and to the car, and had rushed us to the hospital. He then explained we'd been here for almost a week.

"I…can't believe it…" Waylon whispered softly, and I looked up in surprise when I heard him sniffle. Tears were running down his cheeks, his face full of sadness. He pulled my hand up to his mouth and kissed the back of it. "You almost died!" I sat up, wrapping my arms around him.

"You almost died as well, my dear Waylon…" I replied, smiling as his warm arms enveloped my smaller frame. "I…realized…when I was in that cave, I don't want to live this way anymore." He stiffened and I hurried on before he took that statement the wrong way. "What I'm saying is, I love you Waylon, more than my own life! And I want us to be together until the day we die, if you'll have me." He pulled back, eyes wide with shock.

"A-are you trying to ask me…" He trailed off, blinking back more tears. This time they were tears of happiness.

"Yes, I am. Waylon Smithers, will you take my hand in marriage?" I asked, brushing away the tears from his eyes.

"Yes, of course I will Monty! I love you so much!" He whispered, pulling me in for a kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and let the warm feeling spread through my body. 'This may have been a horrible ordeal, but it made me realize what is important to me. The most important thing to me is Waylon, and it always will be!'

The End!

So? What'd you think of it? I rather enjoyed it though it was quite sad in parts! Please review, I'm happy to hear what you think!


End file.
